The invention relates to a flash unit mounting device for a camera and more particularly to an adjustable flash unit mounting device including a universal camera support bracket which easily mounts any of a wide variety of cameras of both the 35mm and 21/4 by 21/4 types.
Current interest in photography has brought about a need for more efficient camera and flash unit mounting devices to provide shadowless, balanced and three-dimension lighting and also bounce lighting and to eliminate the red eye effect of individuals. The many types and sizes of cameras now available present considerable problems in developing a camera and flash unit mounting device which will accommodate any of such different cameras. A unit most desirable should accommodate most, if not all, of the cameras now on the market, without complicated and heavy mechanisms.
One support intended to solve this need is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,563 to Kent. The combination illustrated in this patent presents several problems including a large number of pieces, difficulty in balancing the cameras utilized, and the limited ability to accept varying types and sizes of cameras and also the varying types and sizes of flash units.